


By His Side

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Community: trueblood100, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie comforts a hurt Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** By His Side  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie comforts a hurt Bill.  
>  **A/N:** written for trueblood100 and 1drabble

Sookie stared down at the man in her arms. She knew he was a vampire and could be dangerous in his weakened state. But it was worth the risk; his recovery meant everything to her.

A soft smile lit her face as he opened his eyes.

“It’s okay, Bill. I’m here.”

He tried to raise his hand to touch her face. “Sookie.”

Even though his voice was harsh and gravely, just the sound of her name was enough to reassure her that he would be all right.

They were together again and everything was good and right with the world.


End file.
